How to go to the Future
by WrittenArt
Summary: Our main character is...Tails, the annoying sidekick who nobody understands. Taking power into his own hands, he plans a adventure for the bored crew to see themselves in the future! The only thing he didn't think about was: How are they going to preform this adventure without being caught by their older selves, they got caught. And this is the madness that goes on in my head.
1. Unappreciated Tails

**I'm back! I've gotten a new laptop so my updates should be a bit faster. I am revising 'How to go to the Future' so this is the NEWONE. Not many changes but hey, I'd like to put some new info in here. Also, my voice is no longer in this, it was taking up to confusing to me as I typed up the chapter's were the plot gets serious. So...here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC TEAM OR SEGA! IF I DID I'D BE RICH.**

**~CP**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unappreciated Tails

"Hey guys I made a time machine! "Tails said smiling, and then frowned. No one cared. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were playing truth or dare, Shadow tried to ignore Silver and Sonic as they competed for 'Who could annoy Shadow more' , Cream and Cheese were playing cards, and Knuckles was playing Super Mario and yelling at the TV. Tails sighed. This is the thousandth time they ignored him. Sonic always had to point it out for them to scream and go crazy over it. So he put the cover back on it and went to get a sandwich, he opened the refrigerator. The only ingredients they had to make a sandwich….was? "Oh my god all they have left is-"Tails began. "TAILS! WHAT IS THIS WERID THING IN MY LIVING ROOM?!" he heard Sonic scream. Tails squeezed his head in anger 'GOD KILL ME NOW!' he thought as he slowly walked back in the living room. "It's a time machine as I was _trying_ to explain earlier!" Tails said as he stood in front of his latest creation. Silver and Blaze exchanged worried glances, almost sharing the same thoughts: 'This is going to take forever...'

Out of nowhere, the young fox pulled out multiple charts and blueprints for the contraption. And thus, began the painfully long explanation...

~After a long and slowly passing 3 hours~

"ENOUGH!" Silver yelled, waking up everyone. He stood on Sonics couch with a soda can in his hand. He threw it at Tails and said: "If you want to go to the future or past you could have just asked Blaze and I!"

"True, don't you guys have a sol emerald back at your place?" Rouge asked, raising a eyebrow. "Yes- wait. How do you know that?" "I'm a treasure hunter sweetie! I know where all the beautiful things are!" After a moment of staring at Rouge, Silver continued. "Anyway, that's what I'm saying! We could use one sol emerald and one chaos emerald to form a portal!" Sonic rubbed his chin, then said. "Okay! But don't we just need to use 2 chaos emeralds?" "Technically, yes, but who has the time to look around for one, anyway?" Blaze replied, gesturing to the clock on the wall. It was 5:30pm."Blaze has a point. Lets just go and-"

"No! Why not just use my time machine? I mean, it's right _here_. So it's got to be quicker!" Tails argued. 'I need to be appreciated for my hard work!' he thought frustrated. "Hmm, why don't we give Tails' little whatsit a go? I'm just saying, I can go a day without coming in contact with the emeralds...they need a rest ya' know?" Sonic agreed, stretching as he stood. "Plus, this story is going to become even more boring if we just sit here and talk." And with that, The Sonic Team started their stupid adventure...without Eggman. He was very upset when he got a text from them about it.

* * *

**THAT'S IT!**

**Just for now. Did you like it? Hate it? Think it's okay? Leave a comment please! Oh my god, the sky is freaking me out. It's like a dusty orange color... help. me. please.**

**REVIEW!**

_**~CarnationPrincess**_


	2. The adventure begins

**Welcome! I got a new laptop for Christmas so updates will probably be faster. What did you get? :3 Happy Holidays and enjoy!**

**~CP**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The adventure begins**

"Is everyone ready?" Tails asked, eager to show off his skills. _'Soon they'll be thanking me for a cool adventure without being pressured by people being in_ _danger!'_ "Yeah, Tails!" called Cream from behind him. "Go Cheese!" the light-blue chao smiled in Mrs. Vanilla's arms and pushed the button. "Take care of my house Vanilla! You too Cheese!" Sonic called before the crew disappeared with a flash of lights.

Everyone was floating around in a colorful, high speed void a white light awaited them at the end. But, until then, they held a conversation. "This place is so colorful it's making me nauseated..."frowned Shadow as he folded his arms. "You don't look sick to me, dude." Sonic said disbelievingly, as he eyed the ebony hedgehog closely. "Oh really? Well if I... puke, I'll make sure it gets _all_ over you, idiot." Shadow made a eerie smile toward the cobalt blue hedgehog, frowned. "Your distrusting ya' know..."

"So where are we going exactly?" Blaze questioned Amy. The cyber pink hedgehog shrugged, the turned to ask Rouge. The pure white bat frowned. "Oh don't tell me...NO ONE EVEN ASKED THE LITTLE BRAT WHERE WE WERE GOING?!"

********One (annoying) teleportation later********

**TAILS' POV**

The team found themselves going around in circles in a dense forest. It still looked like they were on Mobius... The red echidna sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. "Remember your anger management classes…take a deep breath….and then exhale…" Rogue snickered. "I don't remember _you_ taking _any_ management classes of _any_ type!"She said folding her arms. "SHUT UP!"Knuckles yelled a little too loud. "Ugh, you blasted my eardrums!" Rogue cried, covering her ears, and sitting down. "I'm surprised! I thought that you could hear anything a mile away with those humongous ears!" Rogue's face became red. "Shut up! My ears are beautiful! Besides, I bet you fell on your ass so many times as a child. That's why your tail became so crooked!" Silence."Here they go again..." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well-" Knuckles started but then…..*_GROWL!*_ "Looks like Knuckie is hungry! Aw… what shall we do?" Rogue sighed sarcastically and placed her hand on her head. _*GROWL*_ "Oh well seems as if Ms. Batty is hungry too. Anyone got some grub I can eat?" _*GROOOOOWWWWLLLLL* _"Well… everyone is hungry. How about I go look for some type of wild fruit or something?" Tails asked hopefully. Everyone shrugged. "Yeah sure whatever, Tails. Just as long as it's something I can eat!" Silver sighed. "Yeah I'm with weed-head here. Just go get _something_." Sonic sighed lying down on a random patch of grass. Tails smiled. _'I succeeded! They finally appreciate me! Now I'll be so awesome….everyone will recognize my true smartness and- wait where are they going?'_ "Hey everyone I found a city! It _must_ have food in it!" Cream said joyfully, peaking in a small section of the wilderness where the faint sound of a traffic jam echoed from.

I felt anger boiling inside of me. I may have some anger issues.

"Wow your some help, Tails." I sighed out loud. Cream giggled happily as she followed Amy and the rest out. "Come on everyone let's go check it out. Tails can stay here to watch our stuff. Right Tails?"Knuckles said forcefully. He seemed to have cooled down from the little…from the minor argument with Rouge. Hope so, because Rouge was glaring at him so hard I thought his head would explode. I bet she hoped it would.

**NORMAL POV**

Cream kept leading the team to a dead end, disapointing everyone. Expect Shadow.

"Hey rabbit girl?" his voice echoed thoughout the forest...or wherever they were.

"Yes?"

"Why are we going in circles?"

The Team looked around. Indeed they were going in a circular motion. "Can we eat now and stop playing games Cream?" Silver asked, his stomach growling. Amy sighed. "You eat more than Sonic! That's not good-"

"Whatever! Were's the _FOOD_?"Knuckles yelled unhappily. Rouge smacked him on the head. "Your not gettting food because your not helping us." she yelled. "Shadow can find food while _we_ go back to the crash site*." Knuckles mumbled. Shadow turned, his eyes filled with anger. "You are going to help us find food. Case. Closed."

Amy sighed."I'm sure Cream knows were we're going. I mean, you did hear the city? Right?

"Starving!" Silver enterupted. His stomach rumbled like a volcanic eruption. "SHUT UP! We may be**_ starving_**...but we can search in the morning." Sonic suggested. Knuckles eyes started dosing off. "Text Tails and tell him to come over here...because I'm sleeping here tonight." The red echidna dosed off, snoring loudly on the ground. "Okay, so who's going to carry Knux?" Everyone whistled. Sonic thought. "Okay then. Silver since your so hungry, and you have levitation powers, why don't you carry a teammate and you get first bite of breakfast tommorrow?" a smrik sparkled in Sonic's eyes. "Sure! I guess..."he levitated Knuckles' body to the site...all the way too.

"Well did anyone find Cream's_ 'food'_?" Tails greeted in a bad temper. Blowing his bangs out his eyes. Peels of fruit played on the ground before him. Citrus smell filled everyone's nose's.

"Um, dude? Did you just eat-"

"Yep, oranges and tangerines. Found them in the clearing near the time machine."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Have you found out what time period we're in?" Blaze asked, speaking after hours of playing the quiet game with Silver. "Well, it seems as if we're 6 years ahead in our lives."

"Not much of a time advenure..." Shadow sighed. Tails sighed also. "I know..." Cream smriked."Well seems like your invention didn't work out huh?" she mocked him. That was very different for Cream...

Tails bit his touge. Fighting will only drive his new plan out of whack...

_*Russle russle*_

Shadow's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sonic asked looking around.

_*Shake russle (insert more moving noises here)*_

"Now I heard that." Blaze replied.

Then two shaded figures grabbed Tails. "What the-"

"Ouch! One of them hit me!" Blaze fummed as the two figures blended together and ran as fast as Sonic. "What?" Everyone swatted away the hands and quills/fur/hair of the inturders. One by one, they grabed each of them untill only Sonic was left. "Why are you here?" one of the figures asked. It creep forward, it's eyes glowing with curosity. The figure was a female. Her eyelashes were thick but not overwhelming, she reached out her hand. Her gloves so white they blinded him. "Be careful! He may not be cooperative..." the second figure scowled the woman. "Please, I bet he'll come with us if he knows who we are."

No reply. "Please?"

"Fine, on 3."

"1...2...3!" the two figures removed the dark black suits. The male slashed his left arm, leaving a gash, oozing out blood as he gasped and fainted like a woman. "Why did you injure the kid?" "Because he was about to faint like a girl and ruin my name." The two figures were hedgehogs. "Sonic your past self did faint like a bitch."

"Bitch is a dog, dog bark. bark is from trees, trees are in nature, nature is beatiful, thanks for the compliment."

"Shut up. What are we going to take our past selves?"

"My house I guess... We should have brought a car with us. All these people we have to carry back alone."

"Oh. Damn."

* * *

**A/N: This was a ok chapter... sucky ending?**

**Yes. **

**Succesfull?**

**No.**

**~ CarnationPrincess**


	3. The questions

**Chapter 3:** The questions

Sonic awoke to the smell of a sweet remedy, like honey. He felt it being spread on his left arm; the movement was slow and bothered him very much. The liquid began to dry rather quickly, making his arm itch. He yawed as he arose, his eyes adjusting to the bright, heavily scented, and white room. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously. The woman rose from a chair, her brown eyes fixed on him. "I'm Vanilla Rabbit and you are young Sonic the hedgehog."

"Yes I knew that but you look-"

"Here are some clothes that young Strike chose to give you. Be ready in five minutes." Vanilla hurried out the room with a smile. "All I was going to say was that she looked a bit older…"Sonic pulled the white tee over his head, pain scorching though out his arm. He pulled off the gauze over his arm. It revealed a row of four stitches. Blood willed up inside. The ointment was a golden color, sweet smelling. He winced as he looked at it. Stitches. Gross. He now, slowly and carefully, pulled the t-shirt down. After putting on the pants he grabbed his socks and shoes. He walked carefully down the grand steps. "Nice house…" he whistled. It echoed though the entire place. "That must be him."

"He does sound like Sonic…"

"I'm telling you, I found him!" Sonic paused. _'What?'_ Now he was kind of nervous to go down any further. "Come on down younger me." He heard a voice call out. It echoed perfectly though Sonic's ears. "What have you done with my friends?"

"Their down here too."

Sonic proceeded down the staircase, his shoes reflecting on the dark hardwood floor. _'This place is spotless…'_ He then turned a corner. Seeing a large couch, sat four future forms. Himself, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. They looked the same. But then he looked over to the left. There sat to of the girls. Cream, he guessed, Rouge. They looked completely different. Both of them very mature. Rogue still looked the same; expect her hair it was in a messy bun, her wings a bit bigger. Cream was a bit taller. Her brown eyes had a cheerful gleam. _'She's still a teenager…'_. Amy and Blaze were missing. "Um…Hey…whose house is this?" Sonic asked nervously. His eyes flatted to his head. "Sonic's, or should I say yours?"Knuckles asked Sonic's older self. His older self sighed. "Mine. How's the arm?"

Sonic rotated it holding his shoulder with the other hand. "Hmm…I guess it's good…" His older self grinned. "I'm seriously sorry. About hitting your arm."

"About what? No one hit my arm."

"Yes they did. How do you expect you got those stiches from? Amy! Come and introduce yourself." Faint footsteps echoed though the distant hall. Then she popped her head in the living room. "Hey."

"No… come in completely."

Amy sighed she opened the door fully. Revealing her whole self. Her quills where longer, almost mid-back length, her eyes were brighter, and her normal dress was gone. Instead she wore a red tank top with white jeans and white mid thigh height boots with a thin heel. A golden chained locket hung comfortably around her neck, with the letter _A_ placed on it.

Sonic tried to hear what she said, but her was focused on how much she grew up. She waved her hand in front of Sonic's face and sighed. "I said: 'I am not very different from your Amy. How are you liking us so far?!'" Sonic snapped out of it, Amy looked closely at his face. This made him blush. "Why are you so close to me?"

"What? Afraid I'll bite?" Amy nipped at the air in front of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. His older self got up and grabbed Amy by the shoulders, and veered her away. "So relax on the couch." He said simply.

"Okay, but don't get all high and mighty! Just because we have guest…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow._ 'How is she so... nice? And… why didn't she whine or attack me with hugs of doom?_'

Sonic stared in amazement that Amy didn't tackle his older self. "She's calmed over the past years." "Oh, Okay..."

His older self smirked. "You sound like you miss it. _Do _you?" Sonic blushed. "N-No! Not _ever_!"

Knuckles snickered. "Sure you don't."

"Hey um…. Aren't we supposed to check on our younger selves?" Cream asked gentle."Oh yes! Sonic-"

His older self nodded to Amy. Then Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek; she then took Cream and Rouge to check on his friends. Sonic stared at his older self. Tails then stood. "You and Amy are 'going out', so to say. But you already-"

His older self coughed, and Tails smiled. "Okay then don't tell him." Shadow growled. "It's nothing to be proud of,"

"Maybe on your side since she-"

"Shut it, fox boy!"

"Alright! Jeez…"

What was Tails trying to say? Did something happen?

"**Of course something happened. Your older self **_**will **_**explain in time…"**

'_But how long is 'in time'?_' Sonic asked the voice in his head.

"**Oh, not long… not long at all…"**

* * *

**Okay so... we are now on mark 1 of the story. Future Silver and Blaze will not be in the next chapter since this is technically their past. But Silver is a kid of one of the future people. Blaze is at her home, the palace. Next chapter, 4 kids will be introduced (not including Silver and Blaze). These are the kids' names:**

***Dash & Journey- (age 5)the kids of Sonic and Amy, twins (pink & blue= darker shades of blue or pink or purple duh. You had to see it coming.)**

***Strike & Emerald(Emmy)- the kids of Knuckles and Rouge, S(12) E(8)**

_**PLEASE R&R**_

_**~CarnationPrincess**_


	4. NOTES(Ohmaigod! Y no new chapter CP?)

**Hey (long time no see)! HAPPY 2013! Hope all of you had a good LAST year! And yes I am very late and I felt sorry that I just didn't have enough time to type up a chapter...I really don't know where I going with this. XD**

**Not enough time because my school had robotics challenges to complete, my school chorus going to District XI, MSA (Maryland State Assessment) being in a week... **

_**To ****Tacoluver: Your epic. Seriously. And I love tacos! I have a Tails pushie!**_

_**IMPORTANT: The visiting team, the ones who traveled though time(and space, lol Sonic 06) will just be stated as 'insert name' POV, the future character's POV will include an 'F' in front of it.**_

_**ALSO: DO NOT USE THE CHARACTER'S NAMED: Dash, Journey, Strike, Emerald, OR Scarlet without my permission. In order to ask for usage of my OC's please leave a review about it.**_

_**I will TRY and update as soon as possible! Reviews including ideas would be nice!**_

**~CP**


End file.
